1. Field
The invention is in the field of devices for assisting persons who have difficulty entering and exiting motor vehicles due to the use of a wheelchair or otherwise due to their physical limitations, and more specifically to vehicle access devices that mount within the space between the door and seat of such motor vehicles.
2. State of the Art
Various devices are available for assisting handicapped persons who utilize wheelchairs to enter and exit motor vehicles. For example, specially modified vans having elevator lifts mounted in the doorway thereof have been used for years. Such lifts typically include a ramp upon which the entire wheelchair with person is wheeled which lifts by means of a pair of hydraulic cylinders mounted at opposite sides thereof and to the outer frame of the doorway. The hydraulic power to operate the hydraulic cylinders comes from a hydraulic pump mounted to the vehicle engine. Such a lift system requires modification to the motor vehicle and only fits on certain model of vans. Likewise, specially modified commercial buses are built with hydraulic lifts in the front doorway thereof with similar disadvantages to the van. Such specially modified vans and particularly buses are obviously not affordable by most individuals.
Regarding modified private automobiles and vans for wheelchair access, there is a powered base which replaces the standard fixed base in full-sized Ford cars made by the Braun Corporation of Winamac, Ind. Such power base allows the front driver or passenger seat to pivot sideways and tilt downwardly such that the front edge thereof is at about the height of a wheelchair positioned adjacent to the vehicle so as to facilitate transfer therebetween. Once such transfer from the wheelchair to the car seat has been made, the power base lifts and pivots the occupant into a standard position in such car. Such system requires modifications to the vehicle, costs approximately $3,000, and only fits certain car models.
The Bruno Corporation of Oconomowoc, Wis. manufactures a powered base for use in full-sized pick-up trucks which lowers the driver or passenger from his seat by about six and one half inches from the standard position so as to facilitate transfer to and from a wheelchair therebeside. Such powered base does not allow the seat to pivot, costs approximately $2,500, and requires modifications to the vehicle.
The Bruno Corporation also manufacturers a folding seat lift system for use with full size vans and pickup trucks. Such lift system includes a pair of lift towers which install to the floor of the vehicle adjacent the outside edge of the driver's side seat. A lift bar spans between the respective towers with a pivotally attached seat which has a horizontal position extending out the vehicle doorway with the door open and a vertical position for stowage during driving with the vehicle door closed. A folding L-shaped armrest and safety bar attached to one of the towers aids in maintaining the occupant in the seat during use. This lift system presumably uses electric screw or hydraulic type lifting. Such lift system is also relatively expensive.
There is a need for a low-cost transfer system which can be used particularly in small, energy efficient automobiles and small pickup trucks which requires no modification to such vehicle for installation therein.